


Practice Run

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn's still lying about who he is, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Finnrey, First Time Sex, Porn, Rey's 'awakening' has happened, Reylo is endgame so if that bothers you be aware, Strong background Reylo, Vaginal Sex, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Finn and Rey escape Jakku with BB-8 in tow. They hide the Millennium Falcon in the hulk of an ancient satellite while they wait for the First Order to stop looking for them. Trapped on the small ship together - how will they ever spend the time?





	Practice Run

**Author's Note:**

> For those concerned about continuity, TFA, and plot (seriously, how many of you are reading this for something other than the porn?) – Poe wasn't available to fly Finn off the Finalizer, but Kylo Ren was in such a good mood that he personally organized the mission back to Jakku. Desperate to avoid reprogramming, Finn incapacitated one of the troopers destined for that and switched places with them. Once on the planet, he ditched his armor and his mission and ran off. He soon discovered this was a horrible plan. Dehydrated and disoriented, he made his way to Niima Outpost, where he ran into Rey and realized she's with the very droid Ren was looking for. The FO and Kylo Ren arrive. Rey kicks Kylo's ass to everyone's surprise but her own and has a brief scene with him. He's too stunned (and, well, she stabbed him and has a sharp pointy thing at his throat) to do much about it before Rey and Finn escape in the Millennium Falcon.

 

The Falcon's grappling clamps clanked into place on the ancient, decrepit satellite hulk. Given the old freighter's appearance, it blended right in. They spun slowly in an outer orbit of the Jakku system.

Rey told him, "We'll just hide here until the First Order stops looking for us, then we can sneak away and find the Resistance."

"That might be a while," Finn said.

"Why's that?"

"They're not going to quit looking. They really want that map."

"You underestimate my patience. As long as they don't have the map, Luke Skywalker is safe. So there's no hurry."

Finn grunted. "I just wish we were further away from them. Faster."

She nodded and stared out at the stars as they wheeled by. She couldn't stop her mind from going back to the man she'd fought in the marketplace on Jakku. Tall, darkly-clothed, handsome. With pretty hair and lovely eyes and thick, pouty lips. She'd never imagined there were humans who looked so perfect. All the ones she'd seen on Jakku were ragged, dusty, used up people. Or dirty, disfigured, worn down by the universe. She'd never run into anyone else who was so … virile.

Except Finn. He, too, was like no one she'd ever met on Jakku. If the Resistance was full of people who looked like him, as he'd said, then she honestly wanted to see more, despite the instant and inexplicable connection she'd felt with the dark leader of the First Order's troops.

"You said you were in the Resistance," she started off.

Finn swallowed nervously. "Yeah. I am. Yep."

"They oppose the First Order."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you study your enemies much?"

He was quiet a moment. "You mean, do we study the First Order? Uh, yeah."

"Do you know who the person was who I fought?"

"The big guy? With the lightsaber?" She nodded. "Oh. Sure. That's Lord Ren. Kylo Ren. I serv-, I mean, I've seen him a lot. Uh, studied him. Particularly."

"Really?" She turned to face him. "Tell me about him."

"He's co-commander of the fleet with General Hux. That means he's one of the most highly ranked people I'd, uh, ever run into. You know, that the Resistance would run into. He's been with them five or six years? Before that, I think he was off training. He controls the Force. It's a magic power. He can use it to command people to do things or to move stuff. I … uh, I've heard he can stop blaster bolts in mid-air and fly through space without even using his thrusters."

"Wow." She was silent for a moment, then blurted out, "Is he single?"

"What?"

"Does he have a family?"

"I … not that I know of."

"Okay."

Finn gave her a sidelong look and a knowing grin. "Is he single, huh?" Rey felt herself blush. Finn went on, "How about you? Do you have a boyfriend back on Jakku? A cute boyfriend?" She gave him a tight grin. "Maybe one who got back in a shuttle and flew off to the First Order?"

"That's none of your business." Oh, he clearly knew she had a crush. She sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, I think everyone noticed you weren't trying to pin him back there in the marketplace. I'm not saying what you  _were_  trying to do, but even Phasma stopped everyone from interfering."

"Phasma?"

"Uh … the one in the shiny armor. I know that from Resistance research. She's the only one who wears that. She's a captain. Important."

"Oh, okay. I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did it look like?"

"Well, I mean … you were …" He shook his head. "I'm just saying, if you were trying to pin him, you need to be up higher on the body, like sitting on his chest."

"His chest is huge."

"Yeah, but that's where you need to be. You were down at his, um …" Finn gestured in front of his hips, hands on either side, like he was gripping something or someone in front of him.

"Oh really? That's what it looked like? As a matter of fact, that's where his center of mass was." She lifted her chin and spoke archly, deciding to play at denial and see how far he'd take it.

"But … sitting there … he still has a lot of movement he can make. The spine, the legs, you know? Both of them meet there and there's a lot of … flex." Finn rocked his hips to demonstrate.

She grinned at his demonstration. It was giving her ideas. She kept up the argument. Her tone, playful. "There's a thing called leverage."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're …" He gestured at her vaguely.

"What? I'm what? Say it."

"Small. On top of him, there, like that. I mean, if anything, you're the one who's not getting away. He can just grab you. You're right where his hands …" Finn again put his hands, grasping, in front of his hips.

"I would like to point out that I  _did_  get away. All I was doing was holding him down." And feeling his heat on her skin, even through the clothes, feeling the bulk of him beneath her, powerful muscles quelled at her command …

Finn shook his head, pulling her from the daydream. "I have had lots of training, lots of drills. That's not how you pin someone. That's all I'm saying." He gave her a knowing smirk.

"Oh, now I see. You think because you've practiced with people who know what you're going to do and have steps in mind they're supposed to go through, that things will work out that way when you're in a life-or-death fight?" She chuckled. "I have fought plenty of people – humans and not – to stay alive and keep my things. It never goes like it might with an instructor standing by scoring you for doing the technique the way they want."

He kept shaking his head. "I know combat's different. I've been in combat. But I think everyone who saw that didn't think you were just … holding him down."

"I'll show you," she said simply.

"Show me?"

"Yes. Lie on the floor. I'll pin you. Of course, I won't have stabbed you in the shoulder, hit you in the head, knocked the wind out of you, and dropped you to the ground like I did with him, but I'll still pin you." Rey led the way back to the living area of the  _Falcon_.

"I still don't understand how you did all that." Finn kept talking as he followed. "He can use the Force. No one can take him. At least, not until now. Are you sure you weren't … using some kind of power yourself?"

Rey gave Finn a level look. "I don't have any power that anyone else doesn't have. On the floor."

Finn looked where she pointed and smirked. He laid down. "You're really going to do this? You know I'll just throw you off."

"You won't. You'll see." She climbed on, sitting astride his midsection.

"No," he objected. "That's way higher than you were on him. This is exactly what I was saying – if you want to pin someone, then you sit up here where they-" He tried to curl upward, showing how difficult it was to get upright with someone straddling the top of the torso. "Where they can't sit up. But you were down … lower."

Rey chuckled. He was right. He was also handsome. She wondered when he'd figure out that right and wrong had nothing to do with this. She shimmied down a little lower, ending up above his beltline. She liked the way he felt between her legs. It wasn't that different from how Kylo Ren had felt. Except this time, she was getting to enjoy it. "Like this?"

"No. You were lower even than that. I mean, you were right … on him."

"Are you sure?" She wiggled down a couple more inches. Halfway there.

"Further." He sounded so certain. He still hadn't worked it out. "I was watching you two, looking right at you. So were the other troopers. We all saw it."

Rey had a huge grin on her face. "You seemed to have been doing a lot of watching." She looked at his chest. He was dressed in black just as Kylo had been. Of course, he was a very different person, but he felt the same under her legs.

"I was concerned," Finn tried to explain.

Rey's grin turned wicked. "For Kylo Ren?" She put her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward and smiling at him teasingly.

"You're right," Finn rolled his eyes, "I was concerned for Kylo Ren." His expression shifted as he looked at her – really looked at her – and seemed to finally get a clue that something else was afoot.

"You should have been," she said huskily. Finn stared up her as she shifted her hips down one side at a time until she was directly above the rapidly building heat of his groin. She drew her hands down to his chest, resting her weight on his flat pectorals as she wiggled her ass over him. Finn's mouth fell open. "Now tell me," she asked him, "are you really going to throw me off you?"

He swallowed and put his hands, very hesitantly at first, on her knees. "No, that- I think I see why, why he wasn't able to get … away." He stroked his fingers up a few inches of her thighs. "He was probably able to get up, or get  _it_  up, at least. You know?"

"Yeah," she said breathily, moving to grind into him slowly. "He was like this, too. Like you are."

"Yeah," Finn breathed out heavily. "I'll bet. No wonder he just … laid there." Finn's hands crept up to the top of her legs, then swept back down.

"You don't have to just 'lay there'." She rocked against his growing hardness. She'd never done anything like this before. Oh, sure, she'd had those few seconds with Kylo Ren, but as he'd pointed out, Finn and even some stormtroopers had been standing there staring. In the background people and beings were still running for cover and TIE fighters had been screaming overhead. She'd felt a bulge, but had no chance to indulge herself on it. Unlike now.

Finn put his hands on her hips, gently at this point, and bridged up into her. His expression went from disbelieving to hopeful to thrilled as she ground back into him. She leaned on his chest and worked herself back and forth along the firm ridge that fronted his groin.

They rutted like that for a while until Rey said, "We're wearing too many clothes to do this."

"Are we?" he asked cluelessly, then caught himself, "Yeah, we are. Totally."

She grabbed the fabric of his shirt, bunching it and pulling it upward. He sat up to help, moving his arms. She threw the shirt to the side, leaning back to admire him. His abs were clenched from the position. His chest was … built. She smiled, very much liking what she saw.

He smiled back, seeing that and instead of lying on the floor, he put his arms back to prop himself. He clenched his buttocks a few times to lift her. "Your turn."

She unhooked her belt and shed the tabards, then pulled off her shirt over her head. Finn's intake of breath was suitably flattering. She stretched and let him get a good look.

She worried that this wasn't fair to Finn, to use him while she fantasized about Kylo. But no promises had been made. Not even implied. She didn't know what he must be thinking on his own, but she had a sense there were no expectations. He was hiding something from her and as long as he wasn't being honest, she didn't need to be, either.

Something had awakened in her on Jakku. She couldn't deny it. The moment she'd seen Kylo Ren, she'd known. He had stalked through the tent marketplace of Niima Outpost, hunting her. Something had stirred within her, fluttering her heart, making her clench lower down. She was no prey. She'd turned on him, launched herself at him. Purportedly it was in defense of BB-8 or out of some desire to show that he must respect her, but she knew it had been more visceral than that. She wanted him. He was hers. Somehow she'd known that from the start.

She'd dreamed of him for so long. At night, so lonely, desperate to sleep. Her thoughts would turn to him, and to the island, a spot of land surrounded by more water than she'd known existed in the galaxy. She'd thought they were both fantasies – him, the water, the sense of belonging and union and consummated desire.

She would touch herself when the dream became overwhelming and sometimes it would morph into something darker as she brought herself to climax. Rain. Mud. Enemies. Blood. A throbbing red lightsaber that thrust all the way through his enemies. Kylo Ren would fight to get to her, to take her, to make her his. Her hand would move faster on her clitoris. Her breathing would hitch. Foes would besiege him on all sides, but he would endure any danger, any wound to come to her. To come with her.

It was a strange dream. At the end, it was so frightening it seemed like a nightmare when her orgasm would shake her so hard it seemed like the walls of the AT-AT would tremble. Sometimes, she thought she heard his voice, especially as her skin cooled and heart slowed in the aftermath.

He'd been there in the flesh on Jakku. She'd held him between her legs. She'd fought him. He'd slashed off the end of her quarterstaff with a careless bat of his lightsaber. The angled, pointed end created by it glowed. She'd quenched it in his body, stabbing it into his shoulder and shoving as it sizzled. The noise he'd made had been exquisite – his pain and surprise making it through the vocoder clearly enough that she'd grinned savagely. He would not ignore her. He would not bat her aside.

And he didn't. Not after that. He blasted her backward with the Force. Then started toward her. From where she was on the ground, she kicked out a tentpole and collapsed the flapping layers of fabric between them. It gave her a precious few seconds while he swiped them aside with his sword. She grabbed the tentpole and lunged with it, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. The lightsaber went out. She'd climbed on top of him …

Just like this. She looked down at Finn. This was what she'd wanted to do the moment she touched Kylo Ren. She'd yanked up the bloody end of the staff she'd dropped earlier and set the point of it under his chin, against his neck. But instead of stabbing down, after a long, tense moment, she'd levered up. The latches of his helmet released for some reason. It felt like … they did it because she wanted it to happen. She wasn't sure, but it felt like  _she'd_  done it. His helmet came off and she'd looked down at his face. He was so shocked. And … enthralled.

It wasn't that different from how Finn was looking at her now – like this was a dream come true. He watched her face, her chest, her waist. This was where she wanted to be, this was what she would have done, there on Jakku, if things had been different. But Finn would do. He was big and hard beneath her, muscled and fit under her hands. Oh, he would definitely do.

He pulled her down to him and rolled them both over. "See? You can't pin a guy like that." He pressed his body to hers. He was big compared to her, just his body, his mass and breadth. Kylo was bigger, but Finn didn't miss him by much. She knew enough to know a human didn't get this physique without a lot of dedicated training. In tales, the Resistance consisted of scrappy heroes always on the run. She wondered where Finn had found the time to develop himself like this.

It didn't matter. He had her on her back and was rutting between her legs. It ran through her mind that she might want to leave matters as this, for them to hump against one another and peak this way. Maybe she would save herself for Kylo and hope to find him some other time. But no. Fuck him. And fuck Finn. Kylo Ren had had his chance. He'd missed his shot. If they were meant to be, they'd meet again. No matter how many people he had to fight through to get to her.

She squirmed out of her leggings. Finn froze, glancing down at what she was doing, then lifted himself up to do the same. In a moment, they were both nude. He looked at her carefully, searchingly, as he brought his body back to hers. She bit her lower lip, looking at his organ. It was … she had no idea how that was going to fit inside her. Her mouth fell open as she panted. She wanted to find out.

His penis was hot where it smoothed along her seam, picking up her wetness. Precome seeped from the end of him, too. He was breathing unevenly, giving a sharp intake with each pass up her body. He pulled back a little further, his penis catching on her wetness before sliding up, then doing it again. His expression turned frustrated.

She realized abruptly that he had less of an idea of how to do this than she did. She reached down and took him in hand (he was hard, somewhat slick, and hot). He gasped. She moved him to her opening and tilted her hips, pushing down and urging him forward. He pushed. There was pressure. She adjusted him lower. He was so much bigger than anything she'd put inside herself for pleasure. The pressure built. He made a faint groan. She felt herself open and he began to ease inside.

"Oh! Oh!" he said, feeling her envelope him. He trembled.

He was big. He was so big. She felt every inch of him as he slid inside her. She cried out. She threw her head back, mouth gaping. She felt herself quiver and come from the entry alone.

He made several choked sounds as she clenched around him. He thrust into her, sharp, almost spasmodic motions that rammed him all the way in as her peak persisted longer than it ever had in masturbation. It felt like he'd become even larger inside her as he went deep. A sound escaped him like he was in pain, but she knew it was pleasure. He held his breath. She could have sworn she felt warmth as he gushed inside of her. He fucked into her a few more times, as though an afterthought or an instinct, and then looked at her with concern.

"Are you … are you okay? Good? Did … did we do that right?"

A glorious lassitude was spreading through her, as though his come was a drug her body had been desperate for. "We did it right," she said definitely. "That was good. Let's just hope you're right and the First Order keeps looking for us for a really, really long time."


End file.
